Lost And Found
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: No matter how much younger they are, boys' feet are ALWAYS bigger than girls'...small HitsuMatsu...r&r please!


**Hmmm…okay, 2 reasons I wrote this…one…I dreamed about it…except it wasn't Matsumoto…it was me and two…my sisters shoes were too big for me and I had to go out in the _snow_ with them on and yea…………..**

**It probably sucks…like all my writing does, but hey, I'm nuts like that :D**

**Disclaimer: don't own any…just storyline…and probably not even that…

* * *

**

"Neh, Taicho!" Matsumoto whined for what seemed like the millionth time as the walked down the corridor. Hitsugaya twitched and balled his hands into fists. "They are just _too_ big!"

--(_flashback)_

"_Oh my God, Taicho!" Matsumoto came running into the office and frantically threw her hands onto Hitsugaya's desk. He sighed and calmly looked at her._

"…_What is it, Matsumoto?" he asked in his agitated tone._

"_MY SHOES ARE MISSING!" she screamed, holding up her leg. He glanced over and saw she was only in her socks._

"_How the hell could you lose your shoes?" he asked, resting his head on his hand. "Aren't you women like, _obsessed _with shoes?"_

"_I don't know!" she screamed, slamming her head on the desk. "But I need shoes because we have a meeting today!"_

_Hitsugaya sighed and returned to his paperwork. "Well, I don't know what to tell you…"_

"_You're no help," her muffled reply came. Her head suddenly shot up and she looked at Hitsugaya suspiciously. "Taicho…how many shoes do _you _own?"_

"_I don't know…like a pair or two…" he said. He stopped writing and looked up to see her smiling. "…no…you're not taking mine!"_

_Matsumoto winked and ran out of the office and down the hall towards his room._

_--_

"Well, it's not my fault my feet are bigger than yours!" he said, not bothering to look back at her.

"But I thought that feet size were proportional to the person's height." She said, putting her hand on his head and the other on his shoulder for walking support. She noticed a sudden temperature change.

"No, that's not true…_apparently_." He said, through gritted teeth. He then pushed her off of him, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to freakin' walk here!"

"But Taicho…" she began, walking with her hand on the wall.

"If they are bothering you so damn much, take them off!" he said. He walked about a yard more when he suddenly felt a plunk on his head. He looked down at the object that hit him and saw it was his left shoe. He turned around and saw Matsumoto's leg levitating in mid-air. "Why the hell did you kick it at me?!"

She looked up with a confused expression. "Eh? I didn't kick you…I just flipped the shoe off so I didn't have to bend over."

"Yea, and it hit me!" he screamed, picking it up.

"Well it's not my fault you were standing there." She shrugged, bending her other leg behind her and grabbing the shoe.

"Why didn't you just do that with this one…?" Hitsugaya twitched.

"I didn't want to." she smiled. Hitsugaya glared at her. She suddenly closed her eyes and threw the other shoe at his face, "Neh, Taicho! Don't make that face! It's scary!"

Hitsugaya unfortunately wasn't able to dodge the show and it hit him square on the nose, making small tears well up in his eyes, "OW! Damn you, Matsumoto…"

"Oh my God, Taicho, you have a scratch on your nose!" Matsumoto shouted, running over and hugging him. "It will be okay, Taicho!"

"It…doesn't…hurt…that bad…" he gasped, trying to get oxygen while in the well known 'Hug-of-Death'. As he struggled to get away, the two of them heard a knock at the nearby window.

"Ah, Kyoraku-taicho! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto yelled, letting Hitsugaya go and running to open the window.

"I believe these are yours." He said, handing her a pair of shoes. She squealed and hugged them to her chest.

"Where did you find them?" Hitsugaya asked, finally gaining air and walking to the window.

"She must've left them at the bar where we were drinking last night." He said, nodding to the small prodigy. Hitsugaya just sighed and shook his head. "Well, I must be going, otherwise Nanao-chan will find me and yell at me."

"Bye-bye Kyoraku-taicho!" Matsumoto shouted after him. She turned and saw Hitsugaya already halfway down the hall. She began to run to catch up with him. "Neh, Taicho, where are you going?"

"Back to the office. That's where we were going in the first place." He said. He suddenly felt her hug him from behind.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shoes for the day." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush slightly.

"I…didn't let you borrow them…you stole them…" he said quietly. She released him and walked ahead into the office. He followed slowly behind, smiling a bit as he walked to his desk, setting his shoes on top of his red scarf in the drawer. He suddenly heard Matsumoto scream again.

"Oh my God, Taicho!" she screamed, almost tripping on the couch. "My pink scarf is gone!"

"Here we go again…" he sighed as he took out a key and locked the drawer.

* * *

**Hm yea…I added a few things that weren't in my dream (like the kiss thing, I'm listening to love songs and thinking about something else going on in my life that is romance related...and it sucks).**

Yea, when I said Matsumoto's pink scarf, I meant her pink thingy she wears all the time…I just didn't know what to call it.

**And for those of you who read my _Doctor Who_ story also…no, I don't have an infatuation with shoes…_AT ALL._**

Hee hee, I have a role of tape on my nose! Ahhh, it tickles! Just thought you needed to know :D

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
